


Good Morning Amami Chan~

by vriskazsoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dildos, Kidnapping, M/M, Mastermind!Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriskazsoda/pseuds/vriskazsoda
Summary: Kokichi kidnaps Rantaro (read tags lol.)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 30





	Good Morning Amami Chan~

Rantaro woke up from his slumber only to realize that this wasn’t his dorm. “Good morniiing! Wakey wakey Amami chan!” Rantaro quirky came to his senses and looked up from the bed he was in,, only to see nobody. “Hey what’s going on?” He asked calmly. One thing he had learnt from his adventures was that he had to keep his cool in situations like this,, or else things would always go south. “You may be wondering who I am Amami chan! But no need to worry about things like that right now~” The voice replied. And Rantaro figured that the voice was coming from the TV the monokuma used to wake them up. 

“Do you want something from me?” he asked assuming that this was the mastermind. “No no! I’m sure when this is over you’ll be the one wanting something from me Amami chan!” They let out an annoying giggle. “What do you mean I’ll want something from you? I don’t follow.” Rantaro said looking around. “Let me enlighten you my dear!” And with that Rantaro let out a muffled moan. Something had began buzzing and moving inside him. Rantaro quickly looked down to see a hot pink dildo sticking out of his asshole. 

“W-*aHhn*- what are you doing!” he let out a deep moan. “Nishishi you wanted to know what I wanted from you right? I want to watch you squirm under me Rantaro,, I want to watch you feel pain,, I want to hear all your deep moan- *AHaHhhH* Amami-chan just thinking about you got me excited you know~” 

As much as he didn’t wanna admit he was painfully aroused as well. Who knew being on the receiving end would be so amazing. The dildo kept thrusting into him but he decided that he needed something more. “If you’re that excited, why don’t you just come here~” He said while grinding his ass against the bed and stroking his hard cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost motivation to continue it so yeah


End file.
